


The Loveable Asshole Omega

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Cat/Human Hybrids, Claiming Bites, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gavin Reed, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, don't worry it's consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Gavin had been searching for his Alpha for years, but then meets Connor's Alpha cousin, Nines. It was a match.





	The Loveable Asshole Omega

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos, don't mind them. I don't really edit so yeah! 
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoy!

It was a cool Sunday morning. Connor was over at my house. I poured him some tea, and he hummed. "When is your heat?" I checked my calendar. "Soon. It's some time this week. Do you and Hank plan on...?" Connor chuckled, "No, not this time." Gavin sighed, "I wish I had an Alpha. Must be nice." 

Connor sipped it, then comforted me. "It's ok, Gavin. You'll find it this year, I swear on it." Gavin huffed, "You've been saying that since we were 16, Con. It's been 6 years now, and nothing has happened. I'm tired of going into heat twice a year, and then having to go into my scent proofed room." I flattened my ears in frustration. "It's not fair. How will I even know who my Alpha is?" 

Connor smirked, "Oh you'll know. You just get this feeling." His tail swayed lazily. "Plus you're young. You have time." Connor checked his phone, "Ooh it's almost 5. I should head home. Bye Gav." He squeezed my hand, and I slightly purred.

The next day I had work. I worked at a cafe with my coworker, Simon. Simon had a fuzzy white tail that matched his happy personality, despite being a Beta.

"You seem sad, Gavin." I tsked, "Of course I am Simon. It's been 6 years of me hiding my heat. I mean even you have an Alpha! You have Markus!" North smacked her tail against my neck and hissed, "Get to work, Gavin." I grumbled as I made some coffee.

Around 1, Connor came in. "Hey Gavin! I wanted you to meet my cousin, Nines." I stared at the taller man behind Connor, and froze. 'What..what's happening? It feels like I'm going to faint. My legs can't keep me up. Am I...purring!? I am! Is he my Alpha. Fuck I can't think!' Connor looked concerned, "Gavin? You look a bit red, like you're running a fever." Simon felt my forehead, "Wow you are pretty hot. Come to the back." 

Simon gave me a cold rag. "Do you want to go home?" I nodded, barely speaking. "Th...I." I cleared my throat, "He was my Alpha." Simon looked shocked, "You sure?" I nodded hard. "Very sure. Take me back out there." Simon held my hand and walked me to where Connor and him were sitting.

Connor stared at me, his tabby ears up in alarm. "Is he alright, Si?" Simon smirked, "Yeah he's fine." I stared at the man, Nines. My heart pounded and I wanted to touch him. Nines smirked at me, knowing what was happening. "Hey Connor, you can leave now." He flicked his tail. "I'll just walk home." Connor looked surprised. "You sure?" "Postive. Simon was it? Lemme see Gavin." 

I fell into his arms, and his scent was captivating. Nines took me to the break room, and locked the door. He sniffed my neck, and groaned, "Fuck. You smell delicious. So, you're my Omega." Nines smirked and licked my neck. I whimpered. 

 He pinned me to the couch, and wrapped his brown tail around my legs. "I've been searching forever." I could barely speak. Nines chuckled and put his fingers in my mouth. I moaned and sucked his taste. 'Fuck. He's so hot.' "When do you go into heat, little boy?" "S-Soon...this week..." I managed to get those words out.

Nines kissed my hand. "Good. I'll take you then. You smell so damned good." I knew Nines couldn't kiss me now. They taught us in high school that new Alphas and Omegas could only mate once the Omega is in heat. Then we could mate whenever we wanted. If he were to take me now, it would entrap his dick.

"There's gonna be a limit." He held my neck, and I whimpered. "I will follow you everywhere, and you may not leave the house when the sun is down. You aren't allowed to have any Alpha males over either. I'll be living with you, anyways..." He said that last part to himself. "Do you understand me?" He petted my sensitive ears. "Nyah! Y-Yes Sir..." "It's Master. We're going home." 

He pulled me up and then proceeded to drag me out of the cafe. He followed me to my apartment, and it was a bit weird. Nines sniffed around at the new smells. "Shit it smells just like you in here. Here, take my jacket. You can have it. I'll have to bring my stuff here." He snatched my shirt off of me. "Thanks. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." I nodded, and he smirked, "Good kitty."

I inhaled his shirt, and moaned. 'God...' I moaned even more, inhaling it. I inhaled it until the scent was gone, and by then Nines was back with a suitcase and a box. He smirked at me and got on top of me.

"Miss me?" He kissed my nose, and I felt his hair. "Would you like some tea?" His tail swayed, just like Connor's. "Sure." I got up, and put on some water. 

Nines and I sat and watched TV. "So, Nines, tell me about yourself. I mean you are my Alpha." Nines thought for a second. "What is it you wanna know?" "What happens when Alphas go into heat?" Nines chuckled, "I get a hard boner, and my strength is unbelievably high. I looked in the mirror once, and my eyes were huge and my ears was flat. My canines seemed more prominent too. What about you Omegas?" 

I sat in his lap, away from his face. "It's pain. I start to lube myself up, dick and ass. Then I can cry and hiss. My tail gets puffy and I get hard, nipples and dick. It lasts for days." "Wow. Longest mine lasted was 3 hours." I chuckled at that, "Longest for me was 6 days. It should start soon." 

Nines licked up my neck, "Do you want a baby now?" "No. I just want you to fuck me." Nines chuckled and bit my ear. "Nyah..." "You Omegas sure are sensitive up here." 

Nines watched my every movement. He wouldn't let me open that mysterious black box he had. It was Thursday afternoon, and I was washing dishes. Nines was at the store. That's when it started. My heartbeat accelerated and I felt my dick get hard. "Nyah! FUCK!" I drooled and rolled my eyes back. "Nines..." I called him. "Hello?" His deep voice made me moan, "I..I'm in heat, Master..." I heard him smirk, "Master's coming."

I went to the bedroom and lied on the bed. Nines bursted in the room. My aroma was strong and thick. "God you smell good." It triggered his heat. He had that black box. "I'm fucking you now." 

We made out hard on the bed and I swallowed his spit. "Mmm..." He went down my neck and bit it, hard. "GYAH! Ni-Nines..." Nines stared at me, his eyes lustful. "No. Call me Master." His voice was cold, but it turned me on. "Yes Master."

I felt him suckle the now bleeding mark and I whimpered. Nines got up and went to the black box. He pulled out a pair of cuffs and put them on me. He smirked, "There we go. You're all mine." 

He made out with me again, taking over completely. Nines ripped open my t shirt with his bare hands and suckled on my nipple. It was quite surprising, him trying to make me feel good. He noticed that my mind was somewhere else, and he pinched me. "Gah!" "What are you thinking about?" There was no need to lie. "I'm...surprised you want me to feel good. I thought Alphas were rough the first round." 

Nines smirked mockingly, "We are. This isn't for your enjoyment yet. It's for mine. Now don't make another peep or I'll gag you." "Yes Master..." 

He bit all over my chest. "Fuck! Oh!" Nines took of my pants and underwear, then took off his clothes. His body was rock solid, and his dick was huge. He flipped me over and chuckled in my ear. Nines licked it, making me whimper. "Be a good kitty for Master." 

Nines showed no mercy. He shoved it in my slick hole. "OH GOD!" I hissed and screamed into the pillow. Nines bit my nape and growled. "Shit you feel good. Stay still." He pounded once, twice, then had a pace.

I started crying, feeling my insides rip. They told us in Alpha Ed that the first time was the worst for pain. I felt him bite down harder. "Keep your mind here, Gavin." Nines grabbed my hips and went faster. 

I choked on tears, waiting for the pain to stop. "Fuckkkk I'm gonna cum!" "Not inside!" I felt his hot load on my back, even on my neck. He panted, and I felt his fingers slide up my back. "Open." I tasted his cum on his fingers. "Mmm..." "You like that, baby? Phew I feel a lot better now, but you still smell good."

I glared at him, "Master..." He chuckled, "Oh yes. Your turn." Nines went to the box and grabbed 2 vibrators and some lube. "Oh Gavin?" "What...?" Nines kissed my ear and whispered, "I love you, my little black kitty." I whimpered at his words.

We made out and then he slowly went down my neck, and licked my left nipple, and pinched the other one. "Does it feel good?" I nodded and moaned, "Mmm. Oh..." Nines smirked and went down to my dick. He teased the tip.

"Mmm. Already leaking precum? What a horny Omega." "Please don't stop..." Nines licked my balls and then put the fleshlight on me. "Let's see..." He turned it on. "Nyah!" "No coming yet sweetie. I wanna swallow it." "Fuck Master don't speak like that."

Nines flipped me back over and ate me out. "Fuck!" "Does it feel good?" "Y-Yes!" "Good." He slowly put in the dildo, and it vibrated. I cried from pleasure, then Nines flipped me on my back, and got near my mouth. "Open for Master."

I choked on his dick. "Damn kitty. You must like my cock." I moaned from the pleasure. I was so close. "Murghh..." "Trying to speak?" He pulled out and I begged, "Please...Daddy." Nines liked that I called him that. "Yesss?" "I beg...I beg of you!" I started crying again, feeling that heat pool in my stomach. 

Nines smirked and put his tip on my lips. "What is it my kitten?" He was teasing me. "I wanna cum!" I moaned, pulling at the cuffs. "I guess. You've been a good boy." 

He took off the fleshlight and sucked me hard. "Oh DADDY!" I came hard in his mouth. I saw white and stars, and felt my body shudder. Nines smiled and kissed me. "You're perfect, Gavin." 

After that, we made love. I was on my knees and Nines was in my ear. "Yes yes! Oh God Nines!" Nines groaned, "Fuck, Gavin." I grabbed the headboard, "Nines...lemme ride your face." Nines smirked and we got in a 69 position.

Nines tasted so good. I milked him. "Mmm. Shit Gavin. I'm gonna cum." "Cum in my mouth, Daddy." Nines came and it was thick. I came in his face. "Swallow." I did, and it felt like swallowing chocolate syrup. My heat was slowing down. I lied next to Nines and he cuddled me. "I love you Nines." "I love you too, Gavin."

At work the next day, Nines wasn't there. He was at home unpacking his things. Simon sniffed me and smirked, "You smell...different Gavin. And your neck looks like it got into a fight with wolverine." I smirked, "My Alpha gave it to me yesterday. I almost didn't come in today. I could barely walk." Simon grinned, "How was it?" "Amazing. The first time though was..." We both shuddered. "Yeah I agree. When I met Markus, I couldn't walk for 4 days afterwards. I'm used to it now."

I widened my eyes, "Wait, so that happens EVERY first time?" Simon nodded, "Four times a year we go into heat right? So yup. You'll get used to it, Gavin. Ooh speak of the devil."

Nines walked in, smirking. I immediately started purring at his smell, and fell into his arms. "Hey babes. You wanna go home? Maybe cuddle, have some tea?" "Yes." 

He petted my ears. "So cute."

 


End file.
